staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Października 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3045; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3046; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 12 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Historia na życzenie ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domowe przedszkole - W warzywnym ogrodzie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - odc.17; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kojak (seria 1) - Dziewczyny z baru; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1143; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 751; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa Mo Carta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaret Elita; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Bliżej natury - Natura 2000; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Brzeżany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Recepty Jedynki - Niewidzialny świat; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 12 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kanał E - Od zmiany postaw do zmiany postępowania; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3047; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3048; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress (txt str.777) 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1148; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 756; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Dom; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Ciekawscy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni: Odsłona (Lost: Revelation); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:10 Zagubieni II - odc. 11 (ep.11; The Hunting Party); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Pogoda 23:35 Sport 23:39 Był taki dzień - 12 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Przeboje i podboje (High Fidelity); komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Stephen Frears; wyk.:John Cusack, Iben Hjejle, Jack Black, Todd Louiso; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kolory miasta - Dublin; reportaż kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Był taki dzień - 12 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 103/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 5/52 Marcin Pierwszy; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 6/52 Jaskiniowiec; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.78, Niepokój serca; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 09:25, 10:25 i 10:59 Pogoda oraz 09:55 i 10:55 Panorama 11:05 Lokatorzy - Pogromcy zwierząt; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 McGregorowie - odc. 7/65 Truciciele; serial kraj prod.Australia (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Co ci dolega? - Nadpobudliwość w rodzinie (Living with ADHD); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 22/57; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa najbliższych ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dr Quinn (seria I) odc. 10/18 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.I, ep. Great American Medicine Show); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Na chwilę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Megakomedie - Pościg za milionem (Boulet,le); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Frederic Forestier, Alain Berberian; wyk.:Gary Tiplady, Jean Benquiqui, Rossy de Palma; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Battlestar Galactica - część 1/17; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Mała syrenka (Mermaid Baby); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 W obronie prawa - VII - odc. 23-ost.; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6,20 Echa dnia 6.40 Tełezakupy 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 8.00 Bliżej natury – magazyn ekologiczny 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 25 lat temu 17.00 Vsechno klape – Wszystko gra – magazyn 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Informator KZK GOP 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Ludzie i sprawy – magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 19.10 Kronika miejska – Mysłowice 19.20 Uwaga weekend – informator kulturalny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Patrol Trójki 23.45 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem - serial dokomentalny 0.35 Pani Dalloway - dramat obyczajowy 2.15 Iluminata - dramat obyczajowy 4.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.50 Adam i Ewa (172) - serial 7.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (40) - serial 8.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 9.25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.15 TV Market 10.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzęczony - reałity show 11.35 Samo życie (768) - serial 12.25 Oko na miasto 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (41) -serial 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (362) - serial 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (237) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Świat według Bundych (107) - serial 17.00 Gra w Ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (363) - serial 18.45 Pogoda 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (769) - serial 20.20 Grasz czy nie grasz? 21.20 Fala zbrodni (63) - serial 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.25 Co z tą Polską? 23.25 Gorzka miłość (2) - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Biznes wydarzenia 0.15 Pogoda 0.20 Warszawski Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy 0.40 Na jeden temat z Joan Rivers - talk show 1.10 Dziewczyny w bikini 3.10 Love TV 4.40 BoomBox 5.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (12/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, (powt.) 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (692) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (13/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken 15.00 Cena marzeń (34/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (693) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Na łasce zabójcy - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Kristin Adams, Stephen Lang, Tim Matheson 23.25 Kryminalni (56) - serial kryminalny, Polska, (powt.) 00.30 Siłacze: Superseria - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Nocne Igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (279) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (32) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (280) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (9) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (33) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Bez przedawnienia - thriller, USA 2002 23.20 Światło w mroku - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 01.55 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Sade - koncert 04.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.55 Zakończenle programu TVN 7 06.00 Kto tu zwariował (13-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (2) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (37/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dyżur (109) - serial obyczajowy, USA, (powt.) 10.25 Nash Bridges (8) - serial kryminalny, USA (powt.) 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (38/110) - telenoweła, Meksyk 15.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (1) - serial komediowy 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (24) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 16.40 Przyjaciele (24) - serial komediowy (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Nash Bridges (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (25) - serial komediowy, Polska 19.40 Przyjaciele (1) - serial komediowy 20.10 Niewygodny świadek - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.10 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (26) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23.15 Zabójcza perfekcja - film SF, USA 01.25 Potęga nokautu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.35 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 03.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 12 października; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Misie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Henryk Talar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Architektura Warszawy - Gotyk starej Warszawy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Najlepszy z najlepszych - 2 ćwierćfinał; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 772* - Szeryf z Warszawy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 535; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Hel - kapitulacji nie będzie?; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dubidu; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Budzik - Misie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.4/II (3 ćwierćfinał); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiady Doroty Wellman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Indiańskie trofeum; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 772* - Szeryf z Warszawy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 535; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Trzeba...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Teatr TV - Przylądek czterech wiatrów; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Anna Moskal, Marcin Czarniak, Joanna Szczepkowska, Jerzy Trela, Maja Ostaszewska, Maria Maj, Andrzej Zieliński, Piotr Skiba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wokół wielkiej sceny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.4/II (3 ćwierćfinał); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Indiańskie trofeum; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 772* - Szeryf z Warszawy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 535; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Trzeba...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Teatr TV - Przylądek czterech wiatrów; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Anna Moskal, Marcin Czarniak, Joanna Szczepkowska, Jerzy Trela, Maja Ostaszewska, Maria Maj, Andrzej Zieliński, Piotr Skiba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wokół wielkiej sceny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Kaganiec i kaganek; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych HBO 6.30 Historia pewnego misia - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2004 8.00 Cinema, cinema 8.30 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny, USA 2004 10.05 Dzieciaki w Egipcie - komedia, Dania 2004 11.25 Dziedzic Maski - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2005 13.00 Czerwone jak niebo - film biograficzny, Włochy 2005 14.40 Przygody Ociee Nash - film familijny, USA 2002 16.15 Wykończyć zięcia - komedia, Kanada 2004 17.45 Zamknij się i zastrzel mnie - komedia, Czechy/Wielka Brytania 19.15 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 21.00 Premiera: Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia, Serbia i Czarnogóra/Niemcy/Słowenia 2004 22.45 HBO na stojaka!: Najlepsze z najlepszych 23.45 Kawa i papierosy - komedia, USA/Japonia/Włochy 2003 1.20 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 3.10 Zly Mikołaj - komedia, USA 2003 4.35 Fakir z Bilbao - film przygodowy, Dania 2004 Das Erste 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Vater wider Willen 09.55 ARD-Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 Tre kister og en baby 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 ARD-Buffet 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 In aller Freundschaft 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Eisbär, Affe & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.47 Tagesschau 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.20 Marienhof 18.50 Das Geheimnis meines Vaters 19.20 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die große Show der Naturwunder 21.45 Panorama 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Gütestempel für Gammelfleisch? 23.15 Farland 00.45 Nachtmagazin 01.05 Young Billy Young Ben Kane 02.30 Tagesschau 02.35 In der Hitze der Nacht 03.20 Sturm der Liebe 04.10 W wie Wissen 04.40 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04.55 Tagesschau ZDF 05.30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Julia - Wege zum Glück 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Sudoku - Das Quiz 15.00 heute - Sport 15.15 Tierisch Kölsch 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Julia - Wege zum Glück 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo Deutschland 17.40 Leute heute 17.50 Ein Fall für zwei 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Eine Liebe am Gardasee 20.15 Liebesgrüße mit Marianne & Michael 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Berlin Mitte 23.00 Johannes B. Kerner 00.05 heute nacht 00.20 gero von boehm begegnet 01.05 Citizen Kane 03.00 heute 03.05 Johannes B. Kerner 04.10 Berlin Mitte 04.55 salto orbitale 05.00 hallo Deutschland DR1 07.00 TV Avisen Morgen 09.05 Genbrugsguld 09.35 Træet dør aldrig 10.30 Viden om: Universets mystiske energi 11.00 Nyheder fra Grønland 11.30 Arbejde fremtid forandring 12.00 TV Avisen 12.10 Profilen 12.35 Dagens Danmark 13.05 Kvinde i Marokko 13.50 Troens rødder 14.20 Søren Ryge - Onkel Aage fra Amerika 14.50 Nyheder på tegnsprog 15.00 TV Avisen med Vejret 15.10 Dawson’s Creek 16.00 Liga DK 17.00 Barracuda 17.00 Frikvarter 17.20 Candy Floss 2006 17.35 Lovens vogtere 18.00 Fandango - med Chapper 18.30 TV Avisen med Sport og Vejret 18.55 Dagens Danmark 19.25 TV Avisen 19.30 Rabatten 20.00 Aqua: Turn Back Time 21.00 TV Avisen 21.25 Penge 21.50 SportNyt 22.00 Big Momma’s House 23.35 Det ægte par 00.05 Ørnen 01.05 Liga DK DR2 09.55 Folketinget i dag 17.00 Deadline 17:00 17.30 Hercule Poirot 18.20 Himlen over Danmark 18.50 Verdens kulturskatte 19.00 Det 20. århundrede 19.55 Ramadan-kalender 20.00 Debatten 20.40 Sagen genåbnet: En trussel fra fortiden 22.30 Deadline 23.00 Smagsdommerne 23.40 Ramadan-kalender 23.45 Musikprogrammet 00.55 Selvoptagelser: Kira Skov NRK1 06.25 Frokost-tv 09.30 Tinas mat 10.00 Siste nytt 10.05 Forbrukerinspektørene 10.30 Brennpunkt: Krigens ofre 11.00 Siste nytt 11.05 Oddasat - Nyheter på samisk 11.20 Distriktsnyheter 12.00 Siste nytt 12.05 Distriktsnyheter 13.00 Siste nytt 13.05 Lunsjtrav 14.00 Siste nytt 14.05 Distriktsnyheter 15.00 Siste nytt 15.05 Ian tar regien 15.30 Trollz 16.00 Siste nytt 16.03 Nødlanding 16.30 Dunder 17.00 Siste nytt 17.10 Oddasat - Nyheter på samisk 17.25 Jærbu i junaiten 17.40 Mánáid-tv - Samisk barne-tv 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Barne-tv 18.00 Bosse 18.10 Gnottene 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Schrödingers katt 19.55 Livet på kjøpesenteret 20.25 Redaksjon EN 20.55 Distriktsnyheter 21.00 Dagsrevyen 21 21.30 Ørnen 22.30 Etaten 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.10 Kulturnytt 23.15 Urix 23.45 Presidenten 00.25 Blackpool NRK2 14.05 Svisj chat 14.45 Redaksjon EN 15.15 Frokost-tv 17.30 Faktor: Kongen av Stressless 18.00 Siste nytt 18.10 Hvilket liv! 18.40 Mad tv 19.20 Creature Comforts: Hvordan har vi det? 19.30 Urix 20.00 Siste nytt 20.05 Jazz! 21.05 Ingen grunn til begeistring 21.35 Niern: Barton Fink 23.30 Dagens Dobbel 23.35 ABBA dabba doo 00.45 Svisj chat 03.00 Svisj non stop SVT1 06.00 Gomorron Sverige 09.30 Lilla Löpsedeln 09.45 Enter 10.00 Katten, musen, tiotusen 10.10 Uncle Dad 10.25 Banderoll 10.40 Matvraket 10.50 Safari Europa 10.55 Mitt släktträd - finska 11.10 Mattepatrullen - somaliska 11.20 Världens fest i Sverige - somaliska 11.35 Mattepatrullen - arabiska 11.45 Mellan raderna 11.50 Ingen konst 12.00 Rapport 12.05 Argument 14.55 Anslagstavlan 15.00 Mitt i naturen 15.30 Packat & klart 16.00 Rapport 16.10 Gomorron Sverige 17.00 Karamelli 17.30 Pi 17.45 Sagoträdet 18.00 Bolibompa: Max och Ruby 18.25 Greta Gris 18.30 Seriestart: Expedition vildmark 19.00 Bobster: Lilla Aktuellt 19.15 Bobster 19.30 Rapport 20.00 Tinas kök 20.30 Solens mat 21.00 Jakten på 90 miljoner 21.05 Världens viktigaste formel 22.05 Och priset går till... 22.25 Mitt Libanon 23.25 Rapport 23.35 Kulturnyheterna 23.45 Uppdrag granskning 00.45 Entourage 01.10 Mannen från U.N.C.L.E. 02.00 Sändning från SVT24 SVT2 09.00 24 Direkt 15.25 Cityfolk 15.55 Bästa formen 16.25 Rea på njure 17.20 Nyhetstecken 17.30 Oddasat 17.45 Uutiset 17.55 Regionala nyheter 18.00 Aktuellt 18.15 Go’kväll 19.00 Kulturnyheterna 19.10 Regionala nyheter 19.30 Robins 20.00 Veronica Mars 20.45 Nöjesnytt 21.00 Aktuellt 21.25 A-ekonomi 21.30 Kärlek: Förut tog det alltid slut i oktober 22.00 Nyhetssammanfattning 22.03 Sportnytt 22.15 Regionala nyheter 22.25 Väder 22.30 Filmkrönikan 23.00 Majakovskij 23.55 Sverige! Animal Planet 6.00 Monkey Business 6.30 Young and Wild 7.00 Wildlife SOS 8.00 Crocodile Hunter 9.00 Animal Cops Houston 10.00 Monkey Business 10.30 Animals A-Z 11.00 Natural World 12.00 Little Zoo That Could 13.00 Animal Park - Wild in Africa 14.00 Crocodile Hunter 15.00 Miami Animal Police 16.00 Pet Rescue 16.30 Pet Rescue 17.00 Animals A-Z 17.30 Monkey Business 18.00 Animal Cops Detroit 19.00 Animal Precinct 20.00 Animal Cops Houston 21.00 The Big Sting 22.00 The Planet’s Funniest Animals 23.00 Animal Cops Detroit 24.00 Animal Precinct 1.00 Pet Rescue 1.30 Pet Rescue 2.00 Miami Animal Police 3.00 Animals A-Z 3.30 Monkey Business 4.00 Animals A-Z 4.30 Amazing Animal Videos 5.00 The Planet’s Funniest Animals BBC Prime 6.10 Fimbles 6.30 Perfect Properties 7.00 Model Gardens 7.30 Rick Stein’s Food Heroes 8.30 Passport to the Sun 9.00 To Buy or Not to Buy 9.45 The Weakest Link 10.30 As Time Goes By 11.30 My Hero 12.00 Ballykissangel 13.00 Casualty 14.00 Perfect Properties 14.30 Model Gardens 15.00 Flog It! 16.00 Open All Hours 16.30 My Hero 17.00 No Going Back 18.00 Only Fools and Horses 19.00 Dalziel and Pascoe 20.00 Two Pints of Lager & a Packet of Crisps 20.30 I’m Alan Partridge 21.00 House of Cards 22.00 My Hero 22.30 Dalziel and Pascoe 23.30 Only Fools and Horses 0.30 EastEnders 1.00 House of Cards 2.00 Casualty 3.00 Passport to the Sun 3.30 Balamory 3.50 Tweenies 4.10 Fimbles 4.30 Tikkabilla 5.00 Teletubbies 5.25 William’s Wish Wellingtons 5.30 Balamory 5.50 Tweenies Discovery Channel 6.15 Wheeler Dealers 6.40 Lake Escapes 7.05 Rex Hunt Fishing Adventures 7.35 The Caravan Show 8.00 Battle of the Beasts 9.00 Pompeii of the East 10.00 Firehouse USA 11.00 American Chopper 12.00 A Chopper is Born 12.30 Wheeler Dealers 13.00 Building the Ultimate 14.00 Extreme Machines 15.00 Firehouse USA 16.00 Rides 17.00 American Chopper 18.00 Mythbusters 19.00 Dr G: Medical Examiner 20.00 FBI Files 21.00 Crime Scene Psychics 21.30 Amsterdam Vice 22.00 FBI Files 23.00 Forensic Detectives 24.00 Mythbusters 1.00 Firehouse USA 1.55 Hitler’s Women 2.45 Pompeii of the East 3.35 The Caravan Show 4.00 Building the Ultimate 4.55 Extreme Machines 5.50 A Chopper is Born Eurosport 7.30 Fia world touring car championship 8.00 Football 12.00 Tennis 19.00 Football 20.15 Boxing 22.00 Rally 22.30 Kick boxing 0.15 Football Hallmark Channel 7.15 The Sandy Bottom Orchestra 9.00 Early Edition II 10.00 West Wing 10.45 Sarah, Plain and Tall 12.30 Jim Henson’s Jack And The Beanstalk 14.15 Long Shot 16.00 Early Edition II 17.00 The Sandy Bottom Orchestra 18.45 West Wing 19.45 Law & Order IX 20.45 Lonesome Dove: The Series 21.30 Tricks 23.15 Law & Order IX 24.00 Lonesome Dove: The Series 0.45 Tricks 2.15 Sarah, Plain and Tall 4.00 Jim Henson’s Jack And The Beanstalk 5.45 Mr. Rock ’n’ Roll: The Alan Freed Story MGM Movie Channel 6.40 A Star for Two 8.15 Leona Helmsley: The Queen of Mean 9.50 Phaedra 11.45 Running from the Guns 13.10 Mr. North 14.40 F.I.S.T. 17.00 Further Adventures of Tennessee Buck 18.30 Walls Of Glass 20.05 The Hospital 21.45 Number One 23.30 Crazy Joe 1.00 Heat 2.40 Paris Blues 4.15 A Great Wall 5.55 The Secret Invasion National Geographic Channel 8.00 Go Wild! 9.00 I Didn’t Know That 10.00 Megastructures 11.00 Seconds From Disaster 12.00 Quest for the Phoenicians 13.00 The Ant That Ate America 14.00 Asteroid Attack Investigated 15.00 Megastructures 16.00 I Didn’t Know That 17.00 Megavolcano 18.00 The Kill Zone 19.00 The Mugger Crocodile 20.00 Megastructures 21.00 I Didn’t Know That 22.00 Ultimate Disaster 23.00 Megaflood 24.00 I Didn’t Know That 1.00 The Kill Zone TCM 20.00 Pennies from Heaven 21.45 The Brothers Karamazov 0.10 Quo Vadis? 3.00 The Hucksters Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM Movie Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku